


Bring you the Stars

by interstelklance (ravenlily)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klance AU Month 2021, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates, merklance, mermaid au, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlily/pseuds/interstelklance
Summary: He’s beautiful, and Lance has struggled and railed against that knowledge for what seems like ages - embracing it has been a hard lesson in getting his shit together.But he has, and Lance knows now that he’ll never go back to how things were. He’s so in love he can barely stand it, feels the weight and pull like it’s a physical thing lying inside his chest, so warm and intimate.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	Bring you the Stars

Lance dives down to the broken ship at the bottom of a deep ravine, trailing his fingers over wood of unknown ages and flicking his bright tail through the water, enjoying the freedom of digging through history’s unknown treasures. He easily slips inside, eyes wide with wonder as he squeezes past the entrance to the captain’s quarters, once lavishly decorated but now crumbled under the weight of the ocean. He picks through piles carefully, eyes peeled for a flash of gold or silver, or even for gems dusty from the uncaring fingers of humans. Lance finds a few coins and tucks them in his pack, but nothing here is catching his attention so he sighs and moves deeper into the chamber. There’s a beam crashed over the inner sanctum of whoever ran this ship, but Lance squeezes through.

He’s rewarded with a few boxes of pretty things, but he’d been told before there was a find here fit for a king if anyone dared the search. Well -  _ he dares, _ and none of this is fit for a certain king in particular if he’s being honest. Lance is about to squeeze himself back out when a flash catches his eyes from under a floorboard in the corner, whipping himself back around to pry at it with his fingers.

“Damn…thing...just... _ open,  _ you son of a bitch,” he mumbles, and with a great  _ CRACK  _ the board finally gives way, his fingers a little worse for wear after.

None of his other finds today compare to what he’s looking at though: a necklace of gold with a deep red stone in the center, shining even through the grime and flashing like the night sky he so loves. 

“Oh. Oh  _ damn,  _ this is perfect! Yes!” Lance exclaims, pumping his fist in the air and tucking the necklace safely into his pack to be cleaned as soon as he gets out of this wreck. He squeezes back out over the beam and glances around before heading outside, keeping an eye out for sharks and all manner of nefarious creatures. “He’s gonna  _ love  _ this...just gotta keep my mouth shut about where I got it, that worrywart will grind me into the ground if he finds out I’ve been traipsing around outside our territory.”

And with that final decision, Lance swishes his tail and heads for home, the waters warm and comforting around him. He waves and flashes a grin at Hunk and Pidge as he passes by on his way to the Royal Chambers, Pidge giving him a mock salute while Hunk eyes his bag with a knowing glint. As he glides into the suite, sunlight streams down from above, leaving the chamber glittering and soft even though it is carved from stone.

Keith is there, going over a sword with a critical eye before picking up a sharpening stone, his crown set on the side table as opposed to perched atop his head. The casualness of his posture and the way his hair creates a dark halo around his head captures Lance - just like it did the first time he saw Keith. He hasn’t removed any of the small trinkets Lance has gifted him with, glittering in the sun like the walls around them and contrasting with the swirling red galaxy of his tail. 

He’s beautiful, and Lance has struggled and railed against that knowledge for what seems like ages - embracing it has been a hard lesson in getting his shit together.

But he has, and Lance knows now that he’ll never go back to how things were. He’s so in love he can barely stand it, feels the weight and pull like it’s a physical thing lying inside his chest, so warm and intimate. 

Lance shakes his head to banish his sappier thoughts and clears his throat, Keith’s head snapping up in surprise and his hand stilling on the stone. A bright smile splits his face and Lance is breathless all over again, but he rolls his eyes and swishes to his side.

“Hey, Lance.”

“Your Highness.”   
“Ugh,” Keith groans, his eyes closing and nose scrunching in distaste, “you know I hate it when you call me that.”

“You know you love it,” Lance says with a wink, then smiles at him. “I found something for you.”

Keith raises his eyebrows and stares intently, his eyes drifting to the bag Lance has around himself. “Can I see it?”

Lance rolls his eyes. “That’s kind of the point, Keith. I just - it’s  _ really  _ nice, feel like I should’ve saved it for a special occasion or something. Huh.  _ Anyways,  _ here it is!”

He produces the necklace with a flourish, bending low and handing it out towards Keith. The red shines and swirls in the light, refracting endless galaxies inside of it, and Lance knows he’s got him when he hears Keith’s breath catch in an audible gasp.

“Lance where did you - how did you -”

“Bip bip bip! A treasure hunter never reveals his secrets!” Lance straightens, sweeping Keith’s hair to the side as he swings the necklace around his neck, deftly fastening it into place and  _ maybe  _ admiring the strong back and lithe neck of his partner in the process.

Keith smiles, and something more  _ pulls  _ in Lance’s chest again, reveling in the happiness and satisfaction that oozes from his very being. Keith’s smiles used to be a thing of rarity - not so much anymore, since Lance figured out his “rivalry” was just a fancy word for “big fat crush.”

Keith glances at it again, and then looks at Lance, a stunning view of scrunched eyes and light. He seems to stop, contemplating something, then swishes up into the adjoining room; a treasure trove of sorts that Lance has yet to fully plunder. He comes back with a small wooden box, its latch firmly in place as he looks hesitantly towards Lance.

“I...I have something for you too, actually. Something I’ve wanted to give you for a long time but um - I think now is right.” He gestures with his shoulder towards the back, and Lance  _ is  _ curious, but also confused.

“But...you already gave me the earrings and the necklace, Keith. Anything more seems like too much, y’know?”

Keith hesitates, and looks back at him. “You are deserving of more than that - just look around, Lance. I have to catch up sometime,” he says with a small smirk. “Now come  _ on, _ you big scaredy cat.”

“I’ll show  _ you _ scaredy cat in a minute.”

Keith’s only response is to roll his eyes and swish away, forcing Lance to follow or be left behind. So he does, if only to enjoy the view from his position back here as Keith moves another chest, revealing a hatch in the floor. He looks at Lance again, as if reassuring himself of something, and heaves it open - disappearing inside with a quick flip of his tail.

It’s dark inside, a black so deep that Lance can’t penetrate with his eyes, so he holds his breath and follows. Like he always will.

He’s right - it’s pitch black, and he reaches out his hands to feel for something, muttering about mullets and their plans that end up with  _ him  _ on the receiving end of Shiro and Adam’s lectures. This time will inevitably be no different.

He reaches forward and finally bumps into Keith, his shoulder soft yet unyielding, a familiar feeling under his fingertips. Keith hums and pulls him close, kissing him slowly but softly, his hands making slow circles on his back. Lance smiles, pulling the end of Keith’s hair in amusement and happiness. 

Keith bumps their noses and whispers to him, a soft “open your eyes,” and just like that, Lance is staring at an endless cavern of stars, gently floating in the sea around them. His eyes widen, his mouth dropping open and Lance  _ knows _ he should say something but for the first time since they’ve been together he’s absolutely speechless. There are swirling nebulas and stars going supernova and a thread of light running through every light, creating a web of interstellar beauty right here - right with them, instead of thousands of miles up and away and out of the stratosphere.

“What...is this place, Keith? It’s…”

“Amazing, right? I uh,” he says, rubbing a hand on his neck, “I’ve wanted to bring you here for a while, but I wasn’t sure what you’d say.”   
Lance whirls around, his eyes still wide like rough seas under the starlight.

“Wh- you know what? No. Nevermind. This is...yeah. It’s amazing, Keith. I don’t even understand what I’m looking at, not really. But it’s perfect. Thank you for showing - sharing this with me.”

“Any time, Lance. You already know that though. Um, there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about, actually.” Keith says, slowly pulling around the small wooden box and handing it to him.

He must be able to tell that Lance is still hesitant and slightly confused, because he takes a long, deep breath before he continues.

“I got  _ this _ particular beauty from a deep sea dragon - you know that trip I took last year? She lives in a deep volcano, in the clouds of lava that spill out. It’s...it’s very special; it’ll only light up for the right person.” He pauses.

“You’ve seen me at my worst - that time, with the shark mouth around my chest? And I don’t think I ever told you how scary you can get, y’know. You saved me and told me that if I so much as  _ blinked _ wrong you’d kick my ass, and you kept me alive long enough to get me help. And I never told you how much it meant to me - that you’d swim into a shark’s mouth to save me.”

“Anything,” Lance says, pushing his hand along Keith’s jaw to tangle into his hair, “anything for you.”

“I know. And...I just need you to know that me too. Anything for you. And...this is part of that. I  _ want  _ to do things for you, and with you, and see your darkest days and your brightest nights. I want to be there for you when you wake up and when you rest your head. I - I love you. And -”

Keith flips open the box in his other hand, showing a glowing, molten gold looking ring, somehow moving and swirling in its box. He reaches up, somehow afraid it will burn even though he isn’t wholly familiar with the sensation, tapping it gently with his index finger. Cold - but somehow warm, and inviting, a longing to put it on pulling in his chest and wrapping around his heart. Lance has a second to evaluate the situation, Keith’s words, the  _ ring -  _ and gasps.

“I want you to be my bondmate, if you’ll have me.”

Lance doesn’t even let the words stew, he shoves the ring on his finger in a flash of light and drops the box, throwing his arms around Keith’s neck again and kissing him _ soundly. _ __

__ Their mouths slide together effortlessly, like they have thousands of times before, tongues tangling and pulling heat deep into his belly. Keith runs his hands over Lance’s hips before pulling him flush against him, their tails winding together and settling them against the nearest wall. Lance loses himself, his heart near exploding in joy and the way their lives are so interwoven Keith has asked him to make them one. 

Keith pulls away, looking intently into Lance’s eyes while he pulls up his hand, admiring the way the swirls of light play against the tan of his skin.He smiles, and Lance falls all over again, swiping his free palm over his eyes to dispel the tears he can feel gathering there.

Keith rubs the back of his neck again, his hair floating around him like a crown of dark thorns and red blossoming on his cheeks, an absolute vision in this endless night around them.

“You never really gave me an answer, you know.”

Lance leans forward, rubbing their noses together while his ringed hand comes up to mingle in Keith’s hair once again.

“As if I could ever say no to you.”

Keith looks at him, winded, as if he’d still doubted that Lance could want to entangle their lives in such a way, forever moving forward together.

“I love you,” he says, completely breathless.

Lance leans forward, tangling their mouths together again until there is no ending and no beginning between them, their minds and souls easily sliding into one.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta, enlacinglines! And a thank you to those reading!!! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
